


Ready

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Draco checks on the prisoners.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2009. Written for the hd100 "Someday" and 100quills "Gold" challenges.

Bellatrix sends him down.

Ollivander lies motionless, exactly where they left him yesterday. Draco wonders if he's dead.

Even in the dimness, Draco's knuckles, wrapped around the bars, glow white. He looks up and discovers Luna Lovegood inches away, staring at him.

"We're going to get out," she says, as if offering reassurance. Her hand closes around his. "Harry will come for us."

Draco snatches his hand away. Bellatrix's curse is on the tip of his tongue and, in his mind, the memory of its golden light winding itself around Ollivander's throat.

Luna shrugs. "Maybe you'll even be ready. Someday."


End file.
